


Grumpy Droid

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Grumpy - Freeform, in memoriam, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: With no missions to focus on, the crew plans to relax. Will this happen? Not if Chopper has anything to say about it!





	Grumpy Droid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grumpy+Cat).



> I believe it was Filoni who said that if R2 was a dog, then Chopper was a cat. And if Chopper is a cat, he's certainly Grumpy.
> 
> Requiescat in Pace, Tardar Sauce (aka Grumpy Cat) (LOOK! it even says "cat" in the phrase!)
> 
> Just a silly fluff piece (sometime during S1) of Chopper being, well, Chopper.

Zeb yawned, stepping out of his cabin. Days off were rare, and the kid hadn't woken him up first thing in the morning for once (he swore, that kid had a special sense just for "someone's making food"). Feeling the urge to take a nice, long shower while no one else was around, he headed for the refresher and got ready. Checking the water temp, he stepped into the stream, fur soaking up the water and his entire body relaxing.

Okay, relaxing until the water suddenly turned ice cold.

"What the--" He wrapped a towel around his manly bits, and ran to the hall, just in time to see Chopper scurrying away down the hall. "CHOPPER!" he roared, before realizing that he was in as much trouble as the droid if Hera caught him dripping water all over her ship.

 

\-----

 

"Ready?" Kanan called to Ezra. The boy nodded, raising his lightsaber and closing his eyes. His master looked to Chopper. "Alright, Chop, let 'er rip."

Kanan was expecting Chopper to start throwing the empty ration packages for Ezra to deflect. And Chopper  _did_ start throwing them... at Kanan.

"Wha-- Chopper! Not me! Ezra!"

Of course, this was enough to distract Ezra, who had opened his eyes to see what was going on... and get beaned in the head. "Not fair, Chopper!"

"Wah wah wawah wa!" Chopper sang as he trundled off, leaving both Jedi alone with the targets.

 

\-----

 

Sabine was focusing on a new mural in her room, and didn't even notice Chopper come in. She thought for a moment on what color to use next, and right as she started the stream of color...

"AAAaaa!" Sabine jumped at the electrical shock, a streak of color going over the whole width of the piece. "CHOPPER! Now I have to fix what I've already done!"

The droid, of course, had been smart enough to get out of there before she retaliated with the weapon in hand.

 

\-----

 

"Hera, we need to talk," Kanan said, and the other 3 non-Twi'lek members of the crew nodded in agreement.

"Talk about what?" Hera asked, genuinely in the dark.

"Chopper!" Ezra and Sabine said in chorus.

"What's wrong with Chopper? Does he need maintenance?"

"Yeah..." Zeb growled. "In the head."

"Hera," Kanan said calmly, hoping the others would let him be the spokesman for them. "Chopper has been causing all of us trouble all day."

"What did he do?"

"Turned off the hot water during my shower."

"Pelted Kanan with ration cartons instead of throwing them at me for deflection."

"Shocked me while I was painting, making me redo 2 hours of work."

Hera was silent for a moment. "Oh, well... maybe he just wanted attention?"

Kanan palmed his face. "I'm pretty sure he wanted to be obnoxious."

At that moment, the subject of their discussion rolled into the common room.

"Chopper," Hera said gently. "Do you want to apologize to them for what you did today?"

"Woh," the droid replied bluntly.

"You ruined their day off, you know."

"Wooh," was the enthusiastic response.

Hera glared at him. "Chopper..."

Chopper just turned and rolled out of the room, laughing maniacally. "Wahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Cee-One Dash Ten-Pee, you get back here right this instant!" Hera yelled, chasing after her droid.

"Well, that solved nothing," Zeb sighed.

"Yeah, but at least Hera's on our side now... I think," Ezra replied with a grin.

"If anything, she won't stand up for him if we get revenge," Sabine added.

Kanan just sighed. Droids...

**Author's Note:**

> You guys like?
> 
> Woh - No  
> Wooh - Good  
> (sound them out, they should sound right)
> 
>  
> 
> So, while I'm here... A while ago I remember reading a fic where Ezra and Kanan ended up trapped in a cave (pretty sure on Tatooine), and because of the lack of air, they went into a trance, but Kanan couldn't come out of it, and since he put Ezra under, Ezra was stuck too, until someone else (Obi-Wan, I think) was able to release it. But I can't find it again. Anyone remember it? I don't know if it was here or on FF.net.


End file.
